


By Night and Day Our Blood Runs Black and Red

by A_Tipsey_MotherFucker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Feral, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, People Will Die, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, SADNESS AHEAD, Smut, alot of a plot, and alot of porn, because i'm trash, does that even make anysense?, don't worry it will be okay, hermaphrodite, ho shit there's alot of these tags i'm so sorry, i srs guys there will be sadness, physical intamacy, this whole thing is touchy feely erotic trash that i tried to make sound elegant and sensual, very touchy feel intamcy but not always intended to be sexual but def erotic, wounds will mend and feels will be good feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tipsey_MotherFucker/pseuds/A_Tipsey_MotherFucker
Summary: The Sanguinem are proud, apex predators that have been on the top of the food chains since man came into existence. The humans have given these creatures many names. Demons, wendigos and man-eaters... but not all ae as savage as these stories lead them to be. Aurelius is one such Sanguinem, who makes a discovery that will forever change his life and possibly seal that fate of those around him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This... story will be my baby ;w; i'm kinda happy how the first chapter turned, more kinky stuff ahead int eh next chapters... this one was pretty damn tame.  
> I'm just absolutely obsessed with the alpha/beta/omega verse, it's ridiculous how much. i really wanted to work in a story of my own and took me awhile to come up with this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the season grows cold, young lovers share a moment...

Among the bare trees that lay within the dark forest, a form covered by shadows was crouched low to the ground. At first glance, the form appeared to a be a man, however, if one were to dare to look closer, they would see a pair of backward curved, smooth black horns settled within a nest of wild, dark locks. The creature’s whip-like tail encircled his hunched figure on the cold dying grass, the tip flicking ever so often.

The horned creature was busying himself with tracking down a hare, the scent was fresh and the earth was disturbed, taking the shape of a small paw print. Readjusting the thick, black mane of his coat the creature took a step forward, towards the direction of his prey, but didn’t make it far. A large, heavy body would slam itself into the creature, knocking him down onto his stomach, the dead grass crackled upon impact. There was a moment of panic as he twisted his body to face his assailant, fangs and claw-like nails bared. Come to his surprise, the attacker was no enemy and he was greeted by the sight of one of his own, set with a pair of antlers atop of his head.

“Erus! _Noctun Dietius _! You scared me half to death!” Aurelius slumped onto the grass, cheek resting upon the earth and released a heavy sigh creating a cloud of air that vanished just as soon as it came. Erus gave a throaty chuckle that rumbled so deeply it sounded as if it came from a purring beast. “Then perhaps you should be more aware, did years of training mean nothing, Aurelius?” the antlered creature then lowered his face till it was hovering over the black horned creature’s nape, dragging a wet tongue across warm, pale flesh. An uncontrollable purr vibrated from Aurelius’ throat and then a gentle laugh, “I suppose I should, if you are to go about this childishness.” He then tilted his neck slightly upwards to see his beloved’s face again. His shimmering silvery gaze glided over Erus’ features, a handsome creature with a strong jawline, tanned skin, dark crimson antlers that curved around his head like a crown, unruly auburn hair with brows and lashes that matched its color. And his eyes, by the god’s, the man’s eyes were hazel, but surrounding his pupils were a burst of golden flames, it was like staring into the rays of the sun during an eclipse.__

Erus’ forked tongue retreated in a slither back behind his lips, flushing his cheek against the smaller beast-like man while creating a deep rumble. It was like his purrs from before, but louder, gruffer and carried a dominant air about it. It made Aurelius’ body immediately react and he allowed himself to be taken by instincts. His tail, which was swaying about like a tamed cat, had stilled and pressed itself away from his now bared backside. Chest pressing itself further into the earth below and his knees settled beneath him, so that he was able to raise his hips. Erus purr grumbled louder in approval, heavy hands roaming over to his sides, pulling the other creature’s backside to his pelvis. Rocking himself into the other at a slow pace, Erus growled, “Make them vanish.” The black-horned man only laughed, “I’m afraid I’m a bit too busy for that,” teasingly, he would press his backside further into the alpha’s grinding hips, which earned a low snarl, “why don’t you help me make them vanish?” Aurelius’ had to contain a childish laugh as the antlered-creature above him gave a near wolfish snarl and with his talon-like nails shred the black furred hide that concealed his lover’s lithe form. All at once, the fur faded off of Aurelius’ body, flickering into nonexistence like a dying flame, till there was nothing but blush stained milky skin.

The white of Erus’ eyes were fading to a smoky black color, irises burning brightly with excitement as they wandered over his lover’s body. Aurelius had a smallish frame, not uncommon for the male omegas of their kind, but he was by no means thin. His body was carved with deep lines of muscle and held elegant curves. It was a strange blend of femininity and masculinity, a body that was undeniably male and yet possessed the grace of the fairer sex. Erus mind was taken back to the cold dark forest as his lover gave a soft growl and tapped him lightly on the waist with his tail. “Will you let me freeze to death?” Aurelius would huff as he trembled from the cold, but it was swiftly put to an end as Erus fully draped himself over the smaller figure, using his own body heat.

The sight was obscene from behind, Erus appeared to be a beast, with his giant grey coat, with a thick brown mane of fur lining the neck, and antlers jutting out from his head. The alpha’s own tail, smooth and sleek, was whipping about excitedly like a youth having their first rut. The bodies rubbed and grind against each other, Aurelius tail had become adventures and slid past the waist band of Erus’ heavily layered pants, wrapping itself comfortably around his shaft and sack, massaging and stroking with care. The alpha gave another rumble of approval as the omega’s tail managed free his partner’s sex from their furred confines. Aurelius moaned softly, feeling Erus cock slide carefully between the crevice of his rear. With every passing moment, the alpha rubbed himself harder, deeply tempted to simply thrust himself inside, but he kept his composure, reminding himself it was not yet time.

Erus was not the only one struggling with this, Aurelius shared his lover’s impatience, he longed to sing to the alpha to simply take him. The primal beast, trapped within his mind crying to be properly mounted as their movements became more fervent. The alpha’s release throaty growls, his fangs gently nipped at the omega’s nape, but soon the nips progressively became more daring and harsh, nearly breaking skin.

The rough love bites were digging a bit too deep for Aurelius’ comfort, such a brave display of passion can go wrong so easily, and the horned-creature did not want to take such risks. Jerking his head away, the omega twist his neck and bared white fangs to his lover in a low warned growl to which the alpha responded with a snarl. Though there was no threat behind it, instead, it was playful as he pressed his forehead and tip of his nose to his lover’s, grinning devilishly. Aurelius would only huff at his lover’s behavior, but he could not help a small flutter in his chest at the sight of the grin.

As their hips quicken in pace, the omega spread his thighs further apart in attempt to give his alpha more access. In doing to, with every odd stroke, the head of Erus’ cock would catch the omega’s hole for a brief moment which only further their impending end.

With entwined tails, the pair reached their climax, first Erus, spraying a heavy coat of white onto Aurelius’ backside. Feeling the sudden wet warmth spray over his unclaimed entrance and the sharp scent of alpha had the omega following mere seconds after with satisfied cry.

Both slumped, panting, exhausted. Aurelius was completely on the ground while Erus held his body up with his arms, sheltering his lover’s body. Slowly turning over on to his back, the omega breathes softly, warm clouds puffing past his lips. With a heated face, he smiled warmly to his beloved, legs spread apart unashamed, it was not an invitation as so much as a sign of trust and submission to which Erus greatly appreciated. Wrapping his arms around the antlered-creature, he would pull himself up to pepper his face with kisses and few flicks of his pink tongue.

“You smell good.” The alpha hummed lowly as he was being pampered by the other with affection. “Do I now?” Aurelius purrs out a chuckle, though his focus never left with showering his love’s face with kisses. “Yes… very good…” Erus’ words were drawled, almost as if he were drunk and this concerned the omega enough for him to pull back. “Erus, _amora_ , what is it?” he then held his lover’s face in his hands, but Erus slipped through his fingers and proceeded to lower himself down the omega’s body, dragging his tongue across flesh down the way. At first the omega simply thought the alpha was to clean him of their mess, as they usually would do with each other after their love making if there wasn’t a water source nearby. So allowed he himself to relax, and tightly wrapped his arms around his chest as furred attired began to reappeared around his body in wisps to keep himself warm. Perhaps the alpha was a bit drunk of their pheromones, he himself felt a bit light headed.

Without warning, Erus face was shoved between his thighs, burying his nose beneath Aurelius sack, tongue flickering over the sensitive slit of his second sex. “Erus!” the omega would cry sharply in surprise and attempted to jerk away only for his thighs to be tightly gripped. He continued to struggle in attempt to escape, but Erus was determined and where ever his lover shifted to, his mouth would follow, never leaving its place. Wet, lapping sounds could be heard within the small, quiet clearing along with the omega’s moans.

“Erus please!” His voice was weak at first, the pleasure was undeniable, but it was not appropriate, not at this time. “Enough!” Aurelius gained the strength to pull away and sit up, cupping his beloved’s head, moving it away from between his now wet thighs, forcing the alpha to look him in the eye. “ _My beloved_ …” the omega whispered softly, he couldn’t help but smile sweetly at the sight of his lover, his alpha, eyes foggy, lips dripping from slick and tongue flicking in search for more. “It is not time yet, please, compose yourself.” Erus rumbled, eyes flickered as he came back out of his dream-like state, his words no longer slurred, “Aurelius… _amora_ , you… smelled, smell so good. I couldn’t help myself-” the alpha’s voice was all but a whisper, the omega never ceased smiling. He understood, he was not upset, how could he be? They both have been waiting for so long to truly form the bond, to become as one.

Swiping his tongue over Erus’ damp lips and cheeks, tasting his own sweet slick, he could still feel the outside of his lips, damp and trembling from the unexpected excitement. The alpha closed his eyes allowing his love to groom him of the dripping mess, “You’re heat, your _true heat_ , I can smell it.” He then forced himself to pull away from Aurelius’ care, holding his shoulders gently. “I could taste it, it’s coming soon.” The smoky back that still stained the alpha’s sclera faded slightly, but still held its intimidating darkness, the omega stared in quiet awe at the flickering gold that danced around his beloved’s pupils. Finally, raising a hand to Erus’s face, he would brush his cheek lovingly, understandingly “I know my dear, but we must be patient. When the time is right-” he was cut short, “The time is _never_ right.” Erus then entrapped Aurelius’ with his arms, embracing him tightly, shielding them both from the piercing cold. With fingers laced through dark, wild locks, he whispered, “It drives me mad knowing that have not taken you as mine and I yours.”

Aurelius felt his lover’s pain, how he yearned to refer to him no longer as friend, partner or even lover, but as mate, as husband. But the laws, the laws of their people has halted any form of initiation, but soon this aching wait will be over. Burying his face into the rook of his beloved’s neck, the omega whispered soothingly. The horned creature brushed his nose against the alpha, “Amora, my beloved, _The Hunt_ will soon be upon us. That is when it will begin, when my true heat will overtake me, you know this. Tomorrow night around the bond fire, you will have me and you may take me wherever you’d like take me.” He felt the deep vibrations from Erus’ chest, heavy hands trailed down his body, cupping his sack and cock, lifting them slightly to reveal Aurelius’ wet slit that hid beneath. The omega took this moment to settle himself atop of the alpha’s reawakening shaft. Not to be penetrated, but to have it rest carefully leveled between its folds. The pair sat quietly as they shared warmth, Aurelius furred clothing nearly fully regaining itself. “You are _mine_.” Was all that Erus purred.

Aurelius smiled into the alpha’s mane, “As _you_ are _mine_


End file.
